


Mistletoe

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Grethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Christmas has never been so exciting.





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan Dolan had his first kiss in the fifth grade.

He’d been dating Katie Barnes for approximately four hours when it happened. He’d asked her out on the bus ride home, and now a gaggle of 11 and 12 year olds were by the local ice rink, ogling their grade’s newest “couple.”

It had lasted for about a half of second, but the thrill Ethan got as their lips met behind a particularly tall tree was unmatched thus far in his young life. He had kissed a girl. A pretty one.

And Grayson hadn’t.

The kiss had happened a few days before winter break, and even though Katie and Ethan had broken up the following day during lunch, Ethan spent all of their vacation bragging about his conquest.

Grayson was happy that Ethan had kissed a girl. He even tolerated the boasting for a couple of days, rolling his eyes as Ethan made kissy faces at him.

But as vacation dragged on and the teasing didn’t stop, Grayson started to feel an uncomfortable feeling build in the pit of his stomach. It was anger, and it was jealousy, of course- but it was also hurt. If  _he_  had kissed a girl first, he wouldn’t be doing this.

On Christmas Eve, Grayson followed Ethan upstairs to their bedroom. Ethan had backed off a bit, and he was hoping that things would go back to normal. However, as they approached the threshold to their room, they saw a sprig of green hanging from the top of the door.

“Who put that there?” Grayson asked. He glared at Ethan. “You?”

“Nah. Musta been Cameron.” Ethan smirked. “Obviously it was meant for me, and not for you, because you’d have no idea what to do if you had a girl under mistletoe.”

Grayson gritted his teeth. “Stop it, E. Just shut up.”

“Look, since I’m a nice brother, and it’s Christmas, I’ll make sure you aren’t left out,” Ethan said with a grin. Suddenly, Ethan’s face was centimeters from Grayson’s, so close that Grayson could feel his warm breath on his lips. It smelled like candy canes.

What…what the hell? Grayson’s heart started to race, and a strange electricity ran up his body. Ethan was staring directly into his eyes, a coy smile on his face. Was…was Ethan going to kiss him? His own brother?

After what seemed like an eternity (but was really only about three seconds) Ethan turned his head and laughed. He cuffed Grayson on the arm. “You wish I would kiss you. Butthead.”

Ethan went into their room and flopped on his bed, leaving Grayson paralyzed by the door until Ethan threw a balled up sock at him and asked what the fuck he was doing.

Between the impending arrival of Christmas morning and presents- and the near-kiss- he stayed awake for hours, laying in his bed and thinking.

Ethan was an asshole- he knew that. It had been a joke. But what wasn’t a joke was the feeling he had when Ethan had been close to him. It wasn’t disgust, or anger, or embarrassment. He didn’t know the word. He did know the feeling, though. It was the same one he got when Cameron’s friends came over in their bikinis to swim in the pool during summer. The same one he got when he was alone, maybe in the shower, his mind drifting to the girl on the cover of the copy of MAXIM he’d seen at the grocery store.

And that feeling was definitely one he should not associate with his brother.

He tried to forget about it. And he did, mostly. And in February, at their Valentine’s Day dance, he kissed a girl for the first time, too.

As they got older, and they moved from New Jersey to California, they kissed a lot of girls. They got pretty good at it. But every single year, Ethan hung mistletoe on a doorway and teased Grayson with an almost-kiss, and every single year Grayson had the same feeling bubble up inside him. And he still tried to forget. And mostly, he did.

It was almost Christmas, and they were almost 18. They’d done a lot more than kiss girls at this point. Grayson had been the one to lose his virginity first, but he didn’t even rub it inn- he remembered how that had felt. And now that he’d become comfortable with sex, he found that it was awesome- but not worth bragging about. He didn’t know if that made him weird. He hoped not.

They were at home in New Jersey. Cameron was on break from school, but wasn’t at home, since she’d gone with friends on a ski trip to Vermont. Their parents were at some sort of social function that they couldn’t remember, and wouldn’t be back until late.

So they drank.

They didn’t get wasted, but they spiced their eggnog with enough booze to feel pleasantly loose and warm. Ethan described it as “a quarter past tipsy.”

“Go get me food,” Ethan whined. They were on a couch in the living room watching reality television, and he hit Grayson with a pillow.

“Get your own food,” Grayson replied lazily. He was sprawled on his back underneath a blanket and was extremely comfortable, thanks.

“If I have to get up, you have to get up.” Ethan whipped the blanket off of Grayson and grabbed hold of his forearms, pulling him off the couch. Grayson struggled weakly until he realized he was too drunk to care, and he let Ethan lead him towards the kitchen. 

“Hey, look,” Ethan said, pointing to the top of the door.  Mistletoe. He smirked, and it was like they were twelve years old again. “Must be for me.”

Grayson groaned. “I can’t wait for the day when you don’t find that joke funny.”

“Aww, you’re just sad because no one wants to kiss you,” Ethan teased. “Come here, baby. I’ll give you one of your Christmas presents early.”

Ethan took hold of Grayson’s hand and pulled him close, and Grayson felt himself start to get that feeling again- but Drunk Grayson was stronger and a bit more of a badass. He could power through this. He wanted to see  _Ethan_  take a joke, for once.

He raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Kiss me.”

Ethan’s smile faltered a bit. “…what?”

“You joke about it every year, so I guess you must really want to do it. So do it. Kiss me,” Grayson said with a shrug. Why had he never thought of this before? Ethan was a big talker, and Grayson usually fell for it hook, line, and sinker.  But not today. Grayson fluttered his eyelashes in mock flirtation and put a hand on Ethan’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

He expected Ethan to laugh awkwardly and push him away, and Grayson could secretly celebrate that he had finally turned the mistletoe tradition on its head.

Ethan’s cheeks reddened, and he tried to avoid eye contact with Grayson, but Grayson was pressed so close against him that it was almost impossible. Ha! Flustered at last.

“I don’t want….it’s a joke…” Ethan said weakly. Grayson realized that Ethan was still holding on to his hand when he felt Ethan’s palm start to get moist…like he was nervous. Grayson could feel the rise and fall of Ethan’s chest against his own, and it was going quicker and quicker. 

Why wasn’t Ethan pushing him away? Was this some fucked up game of chicken? Well, if it was, Grayson wasn’t going to be the one to lose. He was committed now, and if he succeeded, he’d never have to endure this stupid mistletoe shit ever again. He didn’t often scar Ethan for life, but when he did, it was important. And this was important. He had to stop wanting to kiss his brother. Today.

Grayson dropped Ethan’s hand and wrapped both of his arms around Ethan’s neck. That feeling was still there, and it was strong as hell, but this time he was able to see through the haze. Grayson put his lips close to Ethan’s ear.  “You don’t want to, hmm? It’s just a joke? Then push me away. I dare you.”

Grayson expected Ethan to bail- or punch him. Either way, it was a win for Grayson.

But Ethan did neither. Grayson gasped in surprise as Ethan crushed him to his chest, wrapping his arms tight around his waist and burying his face in his neck.

“Gray…” Ethan clutched the back of Grayson’s t-shirt like he was hanging on for dear life. He sounded wrecked, fucked up in a way that Grayson had never heard before.

“Let me,” Ethan whispered. “Let me, once, please. I’m sorry.”

Oh.

It hit Grayson all at once. He could feel Ethan’s cock start to fatten up where it was pressed against his thigh, and he could feel a tear soak through his t-shirt where Ethan’s face was.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt. Ethan wanted to kiss him too. Ethan had always wanted to kiss him.

Grayson’s brain almost short-circuited at the realization. Waves of love and lust crashed through him, and he was too drunk to contain them.

“You can,” Grayson replied softly, without hesitation. 

Ethan pulled back, shock and hope and desperation making his eyes wide and bright. But Grayson only saw them for a second before Ethan closed the distance between them.

Ethan’s lips were wet and warm and perfect against his. It was a gentle kiss, but was loaded with emotion. It was electric. This was worth bragging about.

It had seemed like it had happened in slow motion, but when Ethan pulled away, Grayson felt like it hadn’t been long enough. It would never be long enough.

 _Let me, once_ , turned into just  _let me, now_.

When Ethan kissed him again, it was more confident.  He took Grayson’s lips roughly and spun them so that Grayson’s back was pressed against the door frame. Ethan’s fingernails dug into Grayson’s waist, and his kisses were deep and hot and the dexterity of his tongue took Grayson’s breath away.

This was good. This was what kissing was supposed to be like. And neither of them wanted to stop.

Things started to move faster, get more aggressive. Ethan had snaked a hand down the back of Grayson’s sweatpants to get a handful of ass, and he was nearly trying to fuck Grayson into the wall, grinding their cocks together through their clothes. Ethan tasted good and smelled good and Grayson wanted to feel more than just his lips and teeth on his neck. He wanted to feel everything.

“E…Mom and Dad…what if…” Grayson was panting, trying to communicate through a cloud of arousal. He managed to convey what he’d wanted, because Ethan groaned and reluctantly pulled away. He took hold of Grayson’s hand and they scrambled up the stairs to the room Ethan was using.

They barely made it into the bedroom and closed the door before they were pulling off shirts and pants and underwear, and they fell into a heap onto Ethan’s bed.

Ethan was on top of him, and the feeling of his skin against his made Grayson rethink every time he’d ever fucked. It had never been like this.

Grayson couldn’t believe there wasn’t actual steam coming off their bodies. Their kisses were dirty and noisy and there was no space between them. All Grayson was aware of were Ethan’s lips and the curses and groans that were spilling out of them, and his very hard, dripping cock that was sliding against his own.

Everything seemed so right. They fit together perfectly, their rhythm matched perfectly. They flowed from one position to the next, their lips always connected.

Ethan was on top again, and they were close. Grayson was covered in purple marks from Ethan’s teeth, and they were drenched in sweat, their lips swollen and everything flushed red.

Ethan had somehow managed to make dry humping not ridiculous, and Grayson almost forgot he wasn’t actually having sex. Ethan’s strokes were deliberate, the perfect mix of pressure and speed.

“Gonna come soon,” Grayson breathed against Ethan’s lips.

“Yeah?” Ethan kissed him once more before pushing himself up and straddling Grayson’s thighs. He took both of their cocks in one hand and pumped them together, and the visual was so hot that it didn’t take long for Grayson to be right on the edge.

It hit him hard. He cried out and blew his load over Ethan’s hand, hot come coating his fist. It was a total-body orgasm, and every nerve was lit up and burning with pleasure. It felt like it lasted for ages, until Ethan finally released his cock and just gripped his own.

He was barely conscious, but he could see Ethan use his come as lube and jerk himself harder and faster, his head falling back, his mouth open.

Ethan came all over Grayson’s stomach with a sharp “fuck!”, and when he was empty he ran a non come-covered hand through his hair and tried to catch his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

“ONE, DON’T PICK UP THE PHONE, YOU KNOW HE’S ONLY CALLING CUZ HE’S DRUNK AND ALONE, TWO, DON’T LET HIM IN, YOU’LL HAVE-”

Grayson groaned and smashed his pillow over his head, and it almost drowned out Ethan’s terrible singing in the kitchen.

Almost.

Ethan had gotten in the habit of waking up godawfully early and making breakfast for them, and it seemed like it was impossible for him to do this without singing along to an assortment of top 40 hits.

Two minutes later, Ethan barged into the room, a huge smile on his face. “Wake up, Gray! I made pancakes.”

Grayson sighed. Guess he had no choice but to join the world of the awake.

He sat up and prepared to make the journey to the kitchen- a difficult one, considering he was incredibly sore from a brutal work-out two days ago- when he saw that Ethan was actually holding a tray, one with a little stand so it would stay up by itself.

Ethan put the tray over Grayson’s lap and beamed. “Breakfast in bed! Pancakes, bacon, some yogurt, and orange juice!”

Grayson stared at the tray, trying to make sense of it with his morning brain. He didn’t even know they owned a tray like this. Ethan had made a smiley face on the top pancake with some whipped cream, and there was a little drawing of a flower stuck in a cup on the type right corner.

“Is it our birthday?” Grayson asked. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Ethan in confusion. “And why are you naked?”

Ethan ignored both questions and gestured to the tray. “Eat! I already had mine. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Ethan had disappeared into the bathroom before Grayson could respond. He looked down at his smiley face pancake and stabbed it with his fork.

***

“What type of boyfriend do you think I am? You know, from our video.” Ethan glanced over at Grayson and then back to the road. They’d decided to take a drive up the coast for the day, and Gray had a hand out the window, enjoying the gorgeous weather.

“You’re not my boyfriend,” Grayson replied. He flicked Ethan’s shoulder. “And I’m not your girlfriend, as we’ve established many times. Despite your efforts to turn me into one.”

Ethan pursed his lips. “Fine. If I was someone’s boyfriend, what type do you think I would be?”

Grayson thought over the past year, from the first time they’d fucked last Christmas to now. Ethan actually  _was_  sort of his boyfriend, but he refused to think of things that way. It was too weird. Ethan wasn’t on the same page. Grayson had only ever seen him date one girl for any length of time, and he treated Grayson  _exactly_  the same way.

“I think you’re a combination of the clingy boyfriend and the way too comfortable boyfriend,” Grayson decided. 

“Are you kidding? I made you breakfast in bed this morning, douche bag,” Ethan argued. “I fucking  _dote_  on you. I’m 100% the relationship goals boyfriend.”

Grayson snorted. “So that’s what the breakfast was for- you knew you were gonna ask this. Well, here ya go: one- you’re not my boyfriend, so your examples are irrelevant. Two- even if you were my boyfriend, you attempted to hold an entire conversation with me while you were taking a shit with the bathroom door open. Yesterday.”

Ethan’s cheeks reddened. “Well, I bought you flowers on Valentine’s Day.”

“You made the manager at Wal-Mart call me over the intercom when we’d been separated for three minutes.”

“I give you a back massage every single night!”

“You examined your toe fungus at great length- in bed- right next to me.”

“I always let you have the last slice of pizza.”

“You can’t go a day without me. And there’s video proof of that.” Grayson raised an eyebrow and Ethan gripped the steering wheel tighter, gritting his teeth.

“I’m gonna show you. I’m gonna be the best goddamn relationship goals boyfriend there ever was.” Ethan said it with the sincerity of someone reciting marriage vows, and Grayson rolled his eyes. Ethan was so fucking extra.

“Okay, E. Whatever you say.”

******

When Grayson woke up the next morning, he decided he’d been sort of an asshole the day before.

After the car ride, he’d spent the entire day rolling his eyes at Ethan’s romantic overtures. Admittedly, they were fairly limited since they were in public, but Grayson could only tolerate Ethan making googly eyes at him for so long.

But laying there in bed, with Ethan pressed against his back and his arm around his waist, Grayson figured that he’d been a little harsh. Ethan  _did_  dote on him, and even though Grayson didn’t ask for it, it didn’t mean he could brush it aside and not show some appreciation.

He turned in Ethan’s arms so they were almost nose to nose. He stared at Ethan, willing him to wake up. This was the only time that twin telepathy ever worked.

Sure enough, a minute later Ethan’s eyes blinked open. 

“What time’s it?” Ethan asked groggily, his words slurred together.

“8:30.” 

Ethan groaned. “Go back to sleep, baby.” He started to roll over so Grayson wouldn’t be in his face, but Grayson grabbed on to his hip.

“No. I want to talk to you.”

“Now? Can’t it wait?” Ethan rubbed his eyes and yawned. Grayson grimaced at his morning breath.

“Yes, now. Look…I feel bad about yesterday,” Grayson began. Ethan furrowed his eyebrows.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know…the boyfriend thing, or whatever. You do a lot of nice things for me, and I’m sorry if I’m not always grateful. So…I’ll try to be better about that. Okay?” Grayson hated talking about shit like this, but the last thing he needed was for Ethan to get into a funk. 

“So you  _do_  think I’m the relationship goals boyfriend?” Ethan asked. He grinned, and Grayson instantly regretted the whole conversation. He sighed.

“Sure, E. You’re the relationship goals boyfriend.” 

Ethan’s smile was dazzling. “Does that mean you’ll let me take you on a super romantic pre-Christmas date before we leave for New Jersey tomorrow and you won’t complain that I’m being extra or that I’m treating you like my girlfriend the whole time?”

Grayson blinked. “Umm…yes?”

Ethan slid out from the under the covers, and Grayson watched in stunned silence as Ethan dressed and groomed himself in record time. 

“I have to get started! Just…don’t go to the warehouse today, alright? Not til I text you.” Ethan shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers. “You’re gonna love this!”

Ten seconds later Grayson heard Ethan slam the door behind him. Grayson threw an arm over his eyes. “Fuck.”

*****

Grayson spent the day cleaning, packing for their trip home, and hoping that Ethan wasn’t going to propose to him that night.

It wasn’t that Grayson was heartless; he could appreciate a thoughtful gesture. It was just that Ethan’s thoughtful gestures- especially big ones- tended towards the rose petals and candles and serenades under the moonlight side of things. He knew there were some guys out there who liked that stuff, and that was fine. It just wasn’t his style.

When Ethan still hadn’t texted him at 4pm, he shot off a text to make sure he wasn’t dead. 

_U ok?_

**_Busy. I’ll text u._ **

 Okay then.

Grayson went to the gym, came back, showered, and immediately fell asleep in their bed. His anxiety had been ramping up since he’d sent Ethan the text. The more time Ethan spent preparing things, the more grand and excessive whatever he was planning was going to be. It was exhausting having Ethan as a brother. Err, boyfriend. Brofriend?

He woke up several hours later to Ethan gently squeezing his shoulder. 

“E?” Grayson rolled onto his back and stretched, and Ethan leaned over and kissed him lightly.

“I texted you awhile ago, and when you didn’t respond I thought this might have happened.” Ethan slid a hand up Grayson’s bare thigh and his eyes lingered on the only article of clothing he was wearing- a pair of pretty skimpy hi-cut black briefs that tended to ride up his ass.

“I love these,” Ethan said, rubbing a thumb over the fabric on Grayson’s hip. He smirked. “You should get more.”

Grayson sat up and batted Ethan’s hand away. “You haven’t even taken me out on the date yet, perv.”

“Well, let’s go then. It’s all set up.” Ethan took Grayson’s hand and pulled him out of bed, and Grayson stretched again before heading to his dresser.

“What should I wear? I know you’re very particular about these things,” Grayson said, remembering their Valentine’s Day date video.

“Something comfy,” Ethan answered. “But  _definitely_  keep those panties on.”

“They’re not panties,” Grayson mumbled, but he did as he was told. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a tank and held out his arms. “Okay?”

“Very,” Ethan replied. He grinned and nodded towards the door. “Let’s go.”

“There’s gonna be food, right?” Grayson asked. “I’m starving.”

Ethan looked at him strangely. “Have we met? Of course there’s gonna be food.”

When they got to the warehouse, it looked exactly the same as it usually did. The lights were just dimmed more than usual.

“It, uh, took you all day to do this?” Grayson raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t see it yet, asshole.” Ethan started walking towards the other side of the warehouse, and Grayson followed, still skeptical.

But when they reached the skate ramp- more accurately, where the skate ramp used to be- Grayson’s mouth fell open.

Grayson had no idea how Ethan had engineered it, but Grayson was staring at the biggest fucking blanket fort he had ever seen in his life.

It stretched from the end of the foam pit to the wall, totally covering the skate ramp. There were three poles or something- Grayson couldn’t tell what- on each side of the fort ceiling, holding things up. There were blankets and sheets of every size and color. Ethan must have wiped out an entire section of Wal-Mart for this shit.

“Ethan…” Grayson was truly impressed. Ethan beamed and took Grayson’s hand. But before he pulled the blanket aside to let them in, Ethan reached in his pocket. He held a sprig of mistletoe over their heads.

“It’s tradition,” Ethan explained, and Grayson didn’t even roll his eyes. He let Ethan kiss him, one of those sweet, tender, passionate kisses that made girls swoon but  _definitely_  not Grayson. Not at all.

“You ready to go in?” Ethan stowed the mistletoe back in his pocket and squeezed Grayson’s hand.

“Will there be more kissing?” Grayson asked dazedly.

Ethan tried not to laugh. “Definitely.”

Ethan pushed aside a blanket and tugged Grayson inside the fort.

It was spectacular. 

Every inch of floor space was completely covered with blankets and pillows. Hundreds of Christmas lights were strung around the edges of the fort, giving everything a hazy glow. There was even a tiny Christmas tree in one corner, and there were a couple of wrapped presents underneath it, waiting to be opened.

In another corner, Ethan had set up a low table that was covered with food and drinks. He’d brought their bean bags in, and their laptop was sitting on one of them, Bear Grylls all queued up.

It was surreal. It was everything Grayson’s eight-year-old self had dreamed a blanket fort could be, and more.

“Do you like it?” Ethan looked at Grayson hopefully.

“Of course I frickin’ like it,” Grayson replied, just like he had when Ethan had driven in with his dream car.

Ethan gestured towards the table. There was an obscene amount of food, and they attacked it with gusto. Ethan had gotten everything from pizza to chicken wings to candy, and by the time they’d gone through three episodes of Bear drinking his own piss they were stuffed.

At this point, dazzled by the lights and the coziness and the enormity of the endeavor Ethan had undertaken (not to mention being in a food coma), Grayson had no shame crawling onto Ethan’s beanbag and pressing himself into his side. Fortunately Ethan didn’t tease him, and he wrapped an arm around Grayson’s shoulders. They watched more shows, and Grayson would have almost fallen asleep again had he not been more interested in slipping his hand under Ethan’s t-shirt and playing with the soft hairs right above his waistband.

Eventually, the warmth of Ethan’s body and the promise of things to come became too much of a temptation. Grayson nuzzled against Ethan’s neck and slid his hand lower, snaking under the fabric of Ethan’s Calvins. 

Grayson stroked Ethan’s cock gently, enjoying the feeling of it hardening in his hand. Ethan hummed softly and ran his fingers through Grayson’s hair. 

Eventually, Ethan’s cock was thick and hot in his fist, and Grayson pulled it out of his shorts for greater range of motion. At the sight of it, hard and red and curved slightly to the right,Grayson could feel tendrils of arousal crawl from his gut to his dick. He pressed himself against Ethan’s thigh for more contact and stroked him more deliberately, increasing the pressure and speed until he could swipe precome off the tip and make the glide more smooth.

Ethan’s head had fallen back against the beanbag, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. His cheeks and chest were flushed with pleasure and his breathing was erratic, and his nails were digging harder into Grayson’s scalp.

When Grayson slid off the beanbag and moved the laptop, Ethan opened his eyes and licked his lips. “What’re you doing?”

Grayson didn’t answer. He gripped Ethan’s shorts and underwear and pulled them down his legs, tossing them to the side. He slid up Ethan’s body, pushing Ethan’s t-shirt up and over his head, and it ended up in a pile with the rest of his clothes.

Grayson resumed stroking Ethan’s cock, and he inched backwards so it was at eye level. Ethan’s legs spread farther apart of their own accord, and Grayson settled between them, taking the head of Ethan’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Gray,” Ethan breathed, and his fingers were back in Grayson’s hair, tugging gently but not controlling his movements. Grayson kept his hand on Ethan’s shaft and focused his attention on the tip, the same tongue that had tied a knot in a cherry stem stroking the sensitive spot under the head and lapping up the pre-come dripping from the slit. Grayson couldn’t believe how good it tasted…must be all the pineapple pizza, he thought ruefully.

He took more and more into his mouth, and he gripped Ethan’s thighs, his lips sliding messily up and down from the base of Ethan’s cock right up to the tip. Grayson was hard as hell, his cock straining to be released, but the feeling of Ethan’s dick hitting the back of his throat was too fucking good.

But as usual, Ethan was right on the same page. He pulled Gray’s head off his dick and opened his eyes, dark and heavy-lidded.

“Gray, don’t wanna come yet…” He sat up with effort and heaved himself off the beanbag. He reached out and pushed Grayson onto his back so he was nestled in a cloud of pillows.

He helped Grayson take off his shirt, and he pulled off his sweats. He hovered over Grayson’s body and kissed him roughly, and he groaned at the taste of himself on Grayson’s tongue. He moved down Grayson’s jaw, to his collarbone, licking and sucking and leaving marks, spending some time on Grayson’s sensitive nipples before kissing a trail down his belly to the hard outline of Grayson’s cock in his sexy black underwear.

Ethan mouthed at Grayson’s cock through the fabric until it was soaking wet and Grayson was whining, begging Ethan to stop teasing. Ethan obeyed, reluctantly pulling off the underwear and licking a stripe down Grayson’s cock.

Grayson loved blowjobs as much as the next guy, but it was Christmas and Ethan wanted to give him a real special treat.

He sat back on his heels and Grayson looked at him with wide eyes. Ethan tapped his thigh. “Roll over.”

Grayson reddened, but he complied, rolling over onto his stomach. Ethan gripped his hips and pulled him up onto his knees so his ass was on display but his head and stomach were still pressed into the floor.

A year ago, if you had told Ethan Dolan that he’d be eating his brother’s ass in a blanket fort, he probably would have gagged. Now, he was actually salivating at the thought of getting his mouth on that hole.

He spread Grayson apart with one hand, giving Gray’s cock a few strokes with the other. He leaned over and spit right onto Grayson’s hole, spreading it around with his thumb so he could massage it more easily. 

Grayson’s head was buried in his arms, trying not to make any noise. He was still embarrassed at how wrecked he got from anything in or around his ass, but when Ethan spread him apart with both hands and started tonguing his hole, he was gone.

Ethan licked from his balls and back up, pressing the flat part of his tongue against Grayson’s entrance, sliding up and down, occasionally swirling around the rim. Grayson was moaning low in his throat and pressing his ass back into Ethan’s mouth, and Ethan started sucking on it, the suction giving delicious pressure that made Grayson’s cock start to drip onto the pillows.

Ethan sat back on his heels, panting, and thumbed Grayson’s hole again, letting the tip slide slightly inside. He did this a few more times until the Christmas tree caught his eye.

“Gray, you wanna open a present now?” Ethan asked. He pressed further in until his thumb was up to the first knuckle, and Grayson keened before turning his head to the side.

“Umm, no?” Grayson replied breathlessly. “Kind of liking what’s happening right now. And we said we weren’t doing presents, anyway.”

“They’re not really presents, I guess,” Ethan said, pressing his thumb in deeper. Grayson groaned, and the noise was loud and gorgeous now that it wasn’t muffled by his arms. “It’s stuff that we already had. But, you know, not the kind of stuff that could be on display with the Pinterest chic I have going on right now.”

Grayson had no idea what Ethan was talking about. “If I open one, will you shut up and let us fuck?”

“I thought you were going to be more grateful,” Ethan said innocently. 

“Just get the present, dumbass.”

Ethan crawled over to the tree and got the present he wanted, and Grayson shakily got up onto his knees.

“Merry birthday,” Ethan said, offering the present. Grayson took it and unwrapped it hastily, eager to get back to their previous activities.

“Lube?” Grayson tossed the wrapping paper to the side and gave Ethan a wry grin. “So romantic.”

“I try.”

Grayson tossed the bottle from one hand to the other, his lips pursed in thought. “You know, in the spirit of being more grateful, I think you should just sit back and relax. Let me do the work.”

Grayson selected several of the pillows and create a pile. He patted it with his hand. “Come lay down.”

Ethan didn’t have to be told twice. He scrambled to lay back against the pillows, his upper body propped up. Grayson straddled his thighs and leaned forward so they were chest to chest. He pressed the lube into Ethan’s hand and nipped at Ethan’s ear lobe. “But you have to get me ready first.”

Ethan nearly growled, grabbing Grayson’s hips and pulling him up higher so he had better access. He uncapped the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before spreading Grayson apart and diving right in.

Ethan coated Grayson’s entire ass before focusing on his hole, massaging it for awhile before easing his middle finger in little by little. When the glide was easy, and Grayson was digging his fingernails into Ethan’s shoulder and rubbing himself against Ethan’s stomach, Ethan added another finger, and then another.

“Feels so good,” Grayson whined. He was taking three fingers easily, and Ethan uncapped the lube again and got his dick wet, tossing the bottle to the side and giving his cock a few nice strokes.

“You ready?” Ethan asked, removing his fingers and rubbing the tip of his dick back and forth against Grayson’s hole.

“Fuck, yes.” Grayson sat up, and he reached back and helped Ethan guide his dick inside. Grayson sank down slowly, reaching out and pressing his palms against Ethan’s chest to steady himself.

“Shit,” Ethan breathed, the tight heat enveloping his cock making his eyes roll back in his head. 

When Grayson was fully seated Ethan gripped his hips, and Grayson leaned back on his heels, starting a slow but steady rhythm.

Grayson moved up and down, rolling his hips, the pleasure building until his head was thrown back, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He was becoming less and less coordinated, physically strong enough to fuck himself to completion but too sensitive, too overwhelmed by the cock filling up every inch of him to keep up the pace for too long.

When his thighs started to shake and his lips were red from being bitten, Ethan knew that Grayson was finished. Sure enough, moments later Grayson opened his eyes and focused on him, pleading. “I want to come…please…”

“I got you.” Ethan sat up and in one smooth motion Grayson was on his back. Ethan shoved a pillow under his butt and held his thighs to his chest, beginning to fuck him with the speed and intensity that was impossible any other way.

Ethan’s endurance had improved dramatically over the past year, but he was still only 19 years old and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Fortunately, Grayson already had a hand on his cock and looked to be pretty close himself.

Ethan’s thrusts were deep and brutal and Grayson was sliding back and forth the floor, his back arched.

“Harder, harder, so close,” Grayson nearly sobbed, and Ethan followed instructions, his mind blown by how gorgeous Gray looked on the edge of orgasm.

When Grayson came, he said Ethan’s name so desperately and so beautifully that Ethan almost came right on the spot. But he held on, gritting his teeth as Grayson shot over his stomach, stroking himself until he was empty and he could barely breathe.

It was when Grayson looked at him right in the eyes, exhausted and satisfied, that Ethan lost it, spilling inside Grayson for an eternity.

When they could breathe, Ethan slipped out of Grayson and gave him a tired smile. “I think you should open your second present now.”

“I think you already gave it to me,” Grayson replied, gesturing to his come-covered belly, and Ethan chuckled.

“Well, then consider this your second and a half present.” Ethan retrieved another present from under the tree and Grayson took it, weakly ripping the paper off.

“Wow, you really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Grayson said, impressed. He tossed the pack of wipes to Ethan. “Clean me. And then go brush your teeth so I can kiss you.”

“What do you mean? Your ass tastes great,” Ethan replied, the side of his mouth quirking up.

“You only think that because you’re obsessed with me,” Grayson said sleepily.

“Guilty as charged. You can’t be a relationship goals boyfriend without being obsessed.”

Grayson smiled. “I guess you’re right.”


End file.
